miketurretfandomcom-20200215-history
Spooper mario 46
This was found on a blog about a man writing about his experiences with a supposedly haunted game. So I was rollin' down the street (I'm a huge fan of Dat Boi). And then I found the old man my friend was talking about. I decided to buy Super Mario 64, and the N64 console to relieve nostalgia, once I got home I noticed that there was something written on the game, it said Spooper Mario 46 written in green marker, but I ignored that, and put the game in the console and started playing, once the game started I was playing as Kirby, like what happened with my friend while playing a different game. Later I thought I saw that the castle was burnt like the one my friend told me about (He told me everything). but when I blinked, the castle was back to normal. I went inside the painting to Bob-Omb Battlefield, but there wasn't any enemies, and instead of the normal level, it was a maze. I went around a corner, and then another corner, I knew what was going on now, so I went the other way, but it was blocked. Eventually I found the star after going around in circles a few more times, but the star looked like a toaster. I finished the level, and inside the castle there was a toad, it had hyper-realistic red eyes and sounded like it was crying, actually crying. I pressed the A button and a dialog box appeared, with the options 'yes' or 'no', another option saying 'kys', and text saying "Help me", I selected yes and the toad took the weird toaster thing I got from earlier, before running into a room, I waited for a minute before going into the room, when I did, I was shocked because the room (which looked like a bathroom) was black, as if the lights were off. I turned them on, the Toad was in the bathtub, dead, completely black as if he were burnt. I then turned of the console and went outside so I could burn it, after that I went to bed. Day 2 2:00 AM Some knocking on my door woke me up, my alarm clock said it was 2:00 AM. I went outside, but there was no one there, just the EXACT same cartridge that I burned, it also looked like someone burnt it then put it in a bathtub with a toaster while the toaster was plugged in, but for some reason, the Spooper Mario 46 was intact. I decided to bring it back inside as there was no point in doing it again. Day 2 I'm going to show you what experienced on the 2nd day. I started playing it again today, since I didn't get any sleep last night. I started back at the castle. All the doors to the rooms just didn't exist, instead, there were just walls in place of all of them except the bathroom, which the door to it had blood seeping from it and it was boarded up, the exit, which was also boarded up, and another room that didn't exist in Super Mario 64. I went into the painting, which was in the middle of the castle for some reason. Instead of it being Whomp's Fortress, it was The Toaster Fortress, the only enemies were 2 mechs that looked like toasters, I got a closer look I found out that there was a Toad in a pod in each of the mechs. they exploded after being destroyed, afterwards the 'credits' were shown. At least, that's what it seemed like. The disturbing background showed the castle and lots of other modern looking buildings, and all of them were burning down. The sky was a dirty orange color, then it faded to black, and rainbow-colored text in the Comic Sans font appeared, it said: "yes this game is over ejjdjjejj sry hamster sit on keyboard". After that, it shut down. So I tried to turn it back on, but it didn't work, so I switched it back off, and then switched it back on, but it still wouldn't turn on, so I gave up. Day 3 Today I found out that the outlet was just broken, so I went to the outlet store to get a new outlet, on my way there I saw the old man, selling old NES games to anyone who walked by. Later, I started playing it again. Once again, there was the continue button. But there was also a new game button, but I didn't want to reset all my progress. I pressed the continue button, and the buttons faded away, then there was an earsplitting screaming sound. Surprised, I realized it was Kirby that was the one that screaming. the game had continued in the burning castle. Right next to him was peach, her body was completely black and 2 toads were running around in circles. Kirby ran out of the castle, then the castle exploded. I swore I heard toads screaming, then about 10 seconds after that, Larry the Cable Guy jumpscared me by saying " Eat Prilosec", and the screen turned black. Category:3spoopy5me Category:Marro Category:Toaster bath